


my only limit lies in the silver of your eyes

by kingofglitter (Claw512)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), First Time Together, Getting Together, Half-Demon Biology, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claw512/pseuds/kingofglitter
Summary: Crow's feet and scars, thin lips and joyful laughter, strong thighs and gentle fingers.Vergil, complete in a way he had never been before, relearned everything about Dante with all that he had.Or: Vergil had changed. Dante reaped the benefit. Hell was lovely this time of year.





	my only limit lies in the silver of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this was proofread by me reading it about five times. I would really appreciate any offer to beta this little fic since it is quite special for me. In return, I would happily write you something of similar length. Otherwise, if you could point out any mistake I'll be eternally grateful. 
> 
> Ugh I love Vergil in DMC5

Things had been so hazy for so long.

They weren’t anymore.

Vergil cupped Dante’s face with both of his hands, mildly surprised that Dante’s first reaction wasn’t to bat them away. His fingers came to rest just below Dante’s ears, under the curtain of his hair. The short stubble felt spiky and a little ticklish against his palms. Vergil softly brushed the white strands away from the corner of Dante’s eyes, feeling the gentle lines under his thumbs. The last time he got to touch Dante like this, his brother’s face was soft and smooth, and his cheeks were supple with the baby fat he hadn’t yet lost. Vergil felt a spark of small joy flickered inside as the memory returned to him, as clear as something that just happened yesterday. No more fuzzy edges or echoing noises. No more gaps.

Vergil ran his thumb down Dante’s face, urged by the need to _know_. The little bumps on his skin that weren’t there before. The faint dark circles under his eyes that looked almost permanent. The way his cheeks sunk in just a little bit. The healing cuts on the slope of his nose and the raise of his cheekbones. Reckless as Dante, he would probably have had countless scars on his face by now if it hadn’t been for his, their, demon blood.

Carefully, Vergil touched his brother’s upper lip. He traced the slight upward curve of it and shallowly pressed into the yielding human flesh

“You’re old.” Vergil said at last. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. It startled a laugh out of Dante, who had been kept trapped by the volatile silver swirling in Vergil’s eyes, the way he was looking at Dante like he was trying to figure out the secret of the universe.

“Can’t all stay a twunk like you forever.” Dante replied. Not as bitey as he could be if he had tried.

Vergil smiled again, faintly. On the battlefield he smirked and laughed mockingly. But his sincere smiles were always like a fluttering butterfly wing. Childishly, Dante wanted to capture it in his hands, wanted to physically feel it between his fingers. After so many years, after all the things that had passed, Vergil could still make him feel like this, the way only a little brother felt.

Meanwhile, his big brother kept caressing his face almost absentmindedly.

“It is strange,” Vergil said, “to gaze at what yourself will become given a few more years.” 

Vergil watched as Dante’s brow rose and fell. A reaction he did not expect. Dante chuckled, tilting his head towards the hand still framing his face.

“Vergil,” Dante reached up and loosely circled Vergil’s wrist in his hand, “you’ve changed.”

Vergil knew that. He also knew that Dante knew that too. It was obvious in the way he acted, the way he talked, even, how he had treated his newly discovered son. Now that Vergil had the knowledge of being purely demon, and purely man, he understood that he had never been either. He was both. Devil and human. Without either side he wouldn’t be completed. Irony, that. Vergil had spent nearly all his life denying the “weaker” half of himself. Yet, in the absence of it, his “stronger” half, bolstered by the power of the Qliphoth fruit, couldn’t even win one battle against Dante.

Then there was the power Vergil could taste when both halves became one again.

The Alpha and the Omega. Him.

There was no limit to what Vergil could do now.

He turned his palm so he could hold Dante’s hand.

“I know.” He said.

“Not everything, not yet,” Dante gave it a tiny squeeze, “but that’s okay.”

“Something you want to tell me?” Vergil replied playfully, invoking his older brother voice from a lifetime ago, reserved only for when Dante got himself into troubles (which was constantly). With their perfect demon memories he knew Dante would recognise it.

Dante used to: pout, shuffle his feet, puff out his cheeks, put his hands behind his back, tighten his lips, grin cheekily revealing his baby fangs, furrow his brows.

Now, Dante looked away.

Vergil studied the way his brother was staring at somewhere behind his shoulders. The accepted human part brought with it vulnerabilities.

“Does this displease you?” Vergil asked quietly.

Wide-eyed, Dante lifted his head up. Vergil held his gaze. To most Vergil knew he always looked impassive, hard to read. A feat that didn’t come without its hardship. 

He wondered what Dante could read from his expression.

He wondered if Dante knew he was holding Infinity in the palm of his hand. (*)

“No,” Dante breathed out, finally, “your face is a little different, that’s all. Like some of V’s features… blended into yours. Deep down, wait scratch that, shallow down, I know you’re still an asshole.” _That_ asshole.

Not for the first time in his life Vergil felt astonished by the power that Dante wielded.

“I don’t mind,” Dante shrugged, “it’s a reminder of the you that you’ve finally embraced.”

 _He who kisses the joy as it flies lives in eternity’s sunrise_ , Vergil thought. (**)

Then he leaned in and kissed Dante.

Vergil had suspected, long ago, that Dante was the final piece to his deliverance, that somehow Dante had helped him shake off the last of the chains that had bound him. Kissing Dante sure felt like freedom, especially when his brother relaxed in his arms and licked into his mouth. He tasted as good as Vergil had dared to imagine. All those men, women, demons, humans that came when the need consumed Vergil. None of them managed to quench his thirst because none of them was Dante. The old Vergil would be damned before that thought even entered his head. Maybe, definitely, it was better that he wasn’t that Vergil. He was more.

Because he could: finally comb his hand in Dante’s hair to move his head where he wanted, finally kiss him the way he had wanted to kiss him, _finally kiss him_ , finally enjoy the feeling of _right_ and _home_ where all he could breathe in was Dante and all he could touch was Dante and all that mattered was Dante.

Finally, Vergil could let himself have this.

Vergil idly wondered if he could be Dante’s liberation too.   

As he ended the kiss Dante leaned forward to rest his forehead against Vergil’s. He laughed breathily. The sound sent shiver running straight up Vergil’s spine.

“Not bad for someone who had only had sex once.”

“Only broke the condom once, more like.” Vergil mumbled and Dante snorted.

“Really? How did that happen?”

“She reminded me of you.”

It only made sense that Vergil would surrender this last bit of power as well.

Dante closed his eyes as the words hit him. Vergil couldn’t help but touch him again. He stroked Dante’s hair like he used to do sometimes when they were kids. The silvery strands were gritty from the gore of a hundred demons, but still refreshingly cool and achingly familiar. Vergil pressed down firmly the way he knew Dante liked, so Dante could really feel the weight of his palm anchoring him there.

“It was the only time I let myself be weak.” Only time I fucked someone with your resemblance. “I was there doing business with her sister and during dinner she fixed me with this look across the table. Then that night I found myself knocking on her door.”  

“So what happened?” Dante asked. A test in all but name.

“Said she would ‘take care of it’. She was a big deal in that town, a married big deal, so I was sure she wasn’t going to keep the kid even if she somehow managed to conceive.”

“She’s not from Fortuna?”

“No, probably was there to avoid being discovered.”

White hair, dull grey eyes. She grabbed the bed post with her hand and shoved her hips back at him. Harder, she begged. There was something wretched in her voice that matched how wretched he felt. It was in her eyes as well, that tormented look, that was why he came to her in the first place. They both yearned for something they couldn’t have, both futilely used each other to fill a chasm inside themselves. Perfect for each other that day.

Dante gripped the back of Vergil’s neck. He ducked down and buried his face into Vergil’s shoulder.

“Some nights, I would startle awake from a dream I don’t remember with your name on the tip of my tongue.” Dante breathed into the collar of Vergil’s overcoat. “I walked past mirrors I didn’t realise were there and immediately wanted to call out for you. Nero showed up unannounced one morning and my mind went ‘Vergil’ even though I knew it wasn’t you. I drink so your name would be washed back down my throat instead of escaping from my mouth.” _I miss you so bad it hurts. I want you so much it aches_.

“I say it when I come anyway.” 

Vergil pulled Dante tight against him. His brother’s shoulders shook slightly. He let Dante wept for both of them, for the time that was taken away from them and for the time they had carelessly let slip away.

“I miss us being identical, too.” Vergil murmured.

His brother’s lashes, wet with tears, were the last thing Vergil saw before his eyes were closed and they were kissing to make up for a lifetime.

Vergil slipped the coat off Dante’s shoulders then shrugged off his own. He guided Dante to sit down, reached behind his brother to spread the two jackets out on the ground and slowly laid Dante on top of them. This, Vergil thought, this is true power. Dante pliant under him, an army of flayed demons around them, not a care in the world. He tugged Dante’s black shirt out of his pants, and lifted Dante up to bring it over his head. Dante moaned as his bare skin rubbed against Vergil’s top, somehow managed to wiggle his feet out of his boots while still kissing the light out of his brother. Vergil deftly unbuckled Dante’s ridiculous belt and pulled his pants off. Then he just… had to look.

Vergil took in the sight of Dante sprawling out on their jackets. All the new details of him. Silver locks strewed around his head like a halo. His eyes were damp, as were his lips. His legs were splayed wide to accommodate Vergil between them. Vergil brushed his finger along the trail of silvery hair that lead to the obvious bulge Dante was spotting, his touch light as a feather. Everything was his to have. All he needed to do was reach out and take.

A soft light shone in Dante’s eyes.

“Take your clothes off before I rip them off.” His younger brother rasped.

Vergil arched an elegant eyebrow. “Manner,” he chided, but quickly complied. His brother watched him like a hawk as Vergil stripped down to his boxers. As the final piece of clothing left him, Dante opened his arms and it was only logical for Vergil to fall into them. Dante grunted raggedly when Vergil lowered his body so they were touching from chest to groin. His older brother smirked. He pulled Dante’s mouth open with a finger on his chin and swallowed his breath.

Intimacy was never something Vergil wanted. Just the idea of it was already too exposing for his liking. He used other creatures to satisfy his needs and the rest didn’t matter a lick to him. And so, his brother’s heat burned him where their flesh met. Vergil ground down to it almost mindlessly, yearning for the alien sensation. Dante arched up, his hands thrust into Vergil’s boxers, groping his arse and pushing his hips down. More, more. And Vergil agreed. He pulled Dante’s closer with a hand under his back, pulled Dante off the earth free of shackles and into him. And into him Dante went. He clutched at Vergil’s shoulder blades, exhaled a faint whimper that Vergil caught with his teeth and wrapped one leg around Vergil’s hips.

Vergil brought his hand to Dante’s mouth, who obediently tugged the glove off with his teeth. He watched as Dante dropped the glove to the side and then turned back to close his lips around his calloused fingers. Dante’s eyes, inside them a whole universe, could only see Vergil. A shameless display of worship.

When Vergil pushed his fingers in, Dante easily opened around them like Vergil had always been expected. His younger brother hissed and wedged a hand in between their bodies to grip both their erections together. He diligently spread their combined demon wetness over his and Vergil’s dick as Vergil kept him afloat and worked him open. Close, they were so close. Felt like every breath that came out of Dante went straight into Vergil. Felt like every distant nightmare and every far away winter night. Felt like every minute before they were born into the world. Not enough. Everything that Vergil had denied himself for years he now craved with a vengeance. With Dante, only Dante, who urged Vergil to let him go so he could lie back down and hooked his arms under his own legs to pull them apart, offering himself so prettily. Vergil leaned over and kissed him quickly, pushing Dante’s knees nearly to his ears. Their eyes locked as Vergil guided his cock into Dante’s body and he couldn’t tell their cries of pleasure apart. As a matter of fact, he couldn’t tell them apart at all, and was this not how it was supposed to be all along? Vergil jerked his hips forward and pressed in as deep as he could, blurring the boundaries of their bodies even further. Dante’s lips parted in bliss. He looked dazedly at Vergil, like there was something he wasn’t sure about, like he didn’t know what to do.

“Dante,” Vergil said as he ground into him, steadily and firmly. “Dante,” Vergil said again and Dante’s legs jerked in the air almost in sync with his moan. “Dante,” Vergil said and all the things that he had sacrificed, all the things he taken and lost and bled for were for this and this only. Dante, safe and alive, in his arms.

Dante bit his lips. And then, quietly, ‘please’.

“That’s it. That’s right.” Vergil murmured. “Good boy.”

Dante let out a sob. He surged up and threw his arms around Vergil’s shoulders.

“Vergil.” At last. “Vergil.” Dante clung onto him. “Vergil.”

It was rather curious. His name was the first thing that Dante had thrown into his face after years apart. Then, Dante had no qualm spitting it out when they fought and no problem saying it when they were having a sincere conversation for the first time since they were kids. But now, now suddenly Vergil had to coax it out of him? He had no problem putting himself nicely on a plate for Vergil, but this, he suddenly did?

Oh, Vergil realised, but Dante was never the one in chains after all. He was not like Vergil, tied up by the pain of the past and then made a captive in his own body. He couldn’t reach out to take simply because Vergil was never willing to give. And as Vergil gently extricated himself from Dante’s hold, he realised that he never needed Dante to become unbound, either. All Dante did was simply being a reminder, that freedom was already in the palm of Vergil’s hand, and it was for him to use as he pleased.

Then this was how he wanted to use it.

Vergil pulled out and lay down on his side next to his brother. Before Dante could protest, before Vergil himself could protest, Vergil hauled Dante towards him, arm under his neck, palm flat against his chest. He threw Dante’s leg over his thigh and swiftly entered him again.

“There you go.” Vergil breathed, directly into Dante’s ear this time. He didn’t miss the slight tremor that ran through Dante with the way they were flush against each other. If he had previously thought the touch of Dante’s skin was searing, then he was deadly wrong. It was nothing compared to the raging fire that bled into him now. Every nerve in Vergil’s body was set alight, rearranged to spelt out a bright burning ‘Dante’. Vergil did nothing to extinguish it. On the contrary, he thrust harder and the fire flared even more violently. Yes, scorch me clean so all I can remember is being consumed by the flame of your desire. He started to pull on a nipple at the same time his other hand closed around Dante’s cock. His brother whined and tried to arch into his hands but was kept firmly in place.

“More.” Dante begged and Vergil didn’t know if he meant his fingers or his cock, so he did both. All the while, his brother was mewling out Vergil, Vergil, so good, Vergil like a dam had burst and now he couldn’t stop.

“That’s it, baby.” Vergil purred out the endearment. “My little brother. You’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Vergil,” was the reply he got, then Dante turned to him, face wet with tears and sweat.

“Please kiss me.” He whispered and Vergil finally, finally understood that power didn’t always have to root in lost.

As Dante started coating his hand with his release, Vergil shoved his cock in as far as possible and emptied himself inside his brother. Vergil barely had the chance to think ‘so this is what it’s like’ when the wave of orgasm crashed into him and washed all of his thoughts away. In one heartbeat, the world fell under him and disappeared, leaving one thing behind. Vergil tightened his embrace around that one thing, the only thing that had ever mattered, never going to let go again.

They lay tangled on the ground, chests heaving.

“Fuck,” Dante groaned weakly after a while.

“I can’t feel my legs.” He complained. Already mouthing off. Vergil didn’t fight the wave of adoration that welled up his throat.

“Feel this?” He teasingly gave Dante’s cock a stroke. His voice sounded rough even to his own ear. Dante tried to jerk away but with Vergil pressed against his back like that there was nowhere to go. Vergil nuzzled the hair on the back of Dante’s head and ran his tongue along the curve of his ear.

“Stop,” Dante hissed.

Vergil just hummed, completely ignored the protest. “How about I help you get your circulation back, then as a reward I get to put my mouth,” he squeezed Dante gently to emphasise, “on this.”

Dante turned around to glare incredulously at Vergil. He was caught off-guard, however, by the unexpected sincerity on his brother’s face.

That intangible smile was on Vergil's lips again.

“We got plenty of time.”

Dante’s eyes softened with understanding. He recognised the words for what they were, a promise.

I am yours to have.

“Fine,” he sighed and jutted his chin up, he might just be able to catch those butterfly wings after all. “But kiss me first.”

And I am yours to have, too.

-

(*): Auguries of Innocence by William Blake

(**): Eternity by William Blake 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, listen, I cried real tears when Shadow, Griffon and Nightmare died and then wikia had the guts to tell me "they wanted to put an end to Vergil’s pain and grant their former master some measure of peace." PLEASE, let me liiiiive. But also, since it was implied that Vergil had PTSD, I thought he could also have memory loss as a result. Once they were gone, he could remember things clearly again.
> 
> Also I disagree with the idea that Vergil doesn't have random meaningless sex.


End file.
